New Year's
by egg10rru
Summary: Colin and Tory go to a sponsor's party and...mhehehe. Oneshot, rated M for smut, enjoy.


Note: enemas with alcohol get you very drunk. Fun fun. xD

Lots and lots of credit to Bandersnatch202 for enema information, because I was kind of clueless about them.

~*~*~*~

"Once upon a time in a faaaaar away land called New York there was a really pretty damsel who was really a boy but whatever, still in distress, and Sir Tory came and saved her—him—and they flew off on a magic Last Unicorn or something and escaped from the evil castle made of pink marshmallows guarded by a giant Furby that was lying because it DIDN'T REALLY LOVE YOU, and they flew off and the pretty damsel had a baby with black hair and green eyes that could morph into a cat that flashed every color of the rainbow. The End."

Colin stared at Tory. "What?"

"It's my story. I'm going to write it into a book, you see if I don't. I'll get you an autographed copy and it'll be worth millions." Tory grinned at Colin, leaning lightly against the wall for support.

Colin fanned himself with the hand that wasn't currently holding a champagne flute. "It won't sell."

Opening his mouth in protest, Tory heaved himself away from the wall and took another drink out of his champagne glass. "Of course it will. Have you seen the Twilight series?! If crap like that can be published, inspire a hit movie series, and become a teen phenomenon, our crap can too!" (A/N I took this from a demotivational poster. I like Twilight but also like to make fun of it)

Colin arched an eyebrow. "Your crap. I take no part in this."

Tory pouted. "What? But what's mine is yours and yours is mine and therefore it's yours too, so THERE!"

"After marriage. After. Which is after college. It'll be a while before I have to claim credit to that crappy idea."

"Ugh." Tory let it drop, sniffing at his glass. "This stuff doesn't even taste good. Why are we drinking it?"

Colin smiled sinfully. "Because the doctor said not to. I told him we'd be drinking Sprite mixed with apple juice instead, because that's the same color so we can get away with it."

"Oh. …sounds logical."

"Yup." Colin took another sip and made a face. "It is gross. Though not as gross as the first glass."

"It seems to be getting better the more we drink!" Tory chuckled. Colin giggled too, and Tory ruffled his hair. "You're cute when you're tipsy."

"I am not."

"Not cute or not tipsy?"

"Just not." He closed his eyes and leaned against Tory, surveying his sponsors' New Year's party with half-lidded eyes. There were tons of people milling around that he'd only ever met once or been introduced to that night. And he didn't give a damn about any of them. There wasn't a one under forty, which made for a very boring party if Tory wasn't there. But then, he'd rather have Tory without the party at all. "Wanna blow this joint? It's boring." He took another sip and giggled when Tory poked his cheek.

"If you're this cute when you're "not" tipsy then I'm getting you tipsier. Let's filch a bottle of this shit."

"Sure. Although you don't seem to be very affected, and that's not fair. We're getting you at least as tipsy as you try to make me."

Tory laughed and ruffled the boy's black hair again. "Sure." They swallowed down the rest of their second glasses of champagne and then started making their way over to the concession table, quickly excusing themselves from adults who tried to chat with them. Tory really didn't feel like talking to people even more than usual, for some reason, and kept tugging insistently on Colin's hand, who looked at him curiously but allowed himself to be pulled away at the risk of being rude sometimes.

They got to the table and ate some cheese while waiting for another guest to finish stocking his plate and leave, noting that the table was right next to the exit of the ballroom for the caterers' convenience. As soon as no one was watching they grabbed a bottle of champagne with the foil still on it and quickly exited the room.

Laughing and pushing each other, feeling oddly thrilled and confident with their successful escape, they mashed the button to the elevator repeatedly until it opened.

"Too many damn floors…which one were we on?" Tory mused, then remembered and reached for the twenty-sixth floor.

Colin grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the button panel. "I wanna push it, _**I**_wanna push it!"

Tory laughed and let his cute boyfriend press the button for their floor, hugging the boy from behind for the quick trip up.

~*~

"Okay, so why is it that, the fancier the hotel, the more effort it takes to open your room door?" Tory complained, sliding the card for the fifth time and grimacing at the red light and annoying beep that resulted. He squinted at the miniscule lettering on the back and flipped the card around for the sixth time, sliding it as fast as possible through the reader and finally getting a green light. Sighing in relief, he opened the door and ushered Colin, who was cradling the large bottle of champagne like a baby, inside.

"What now?" He asked, closing the door behind them.

"Mmm…now that we have space without a crowd, let's dance!" Colin giggled, jumping onto one of the beds and reaching for the bedside radio, turning it on. He flipped through the stations available until he got to a classic one, pausing and listening a moment to the tango-style music. He looked over at Tory inquisitively.

Tory grinned. "Only if we dance naked."

Colin laughed and climbed off of the bed again, pulling off his dress sweater. "Okay," he said, his voice muffled, then pulled the offending cloth away and threw it across the room carelessly. He stepped out of his shoes and pants, then looked up to see Tory taking off his tie and dress shirt. "NO!" He cried. "I wanna do it!"

Tory laughed at the pouting boy and dropped his shirt on the ground before holding his hands up in surrender. "All right, come do it then."

Colin smiled happily and moved over to his boyfriend, kissing a freckled shoulder while he unbuckled and unzipped the dress pants before pulling them down. Remembering the shoes, he crouched down to untie them, pulling the black shoes and socks off before yanking on the pants, getting Tory to step out of them. He stood up, looking at Tory in his dark green boxer-briefs, and smiled, hugging his boyfriend impulsively. Tory, surprised, wrapped his arms around Colin too.

"You're reeeeaaally hot in those," Colin purred, and Tory laughed.

"You too." He answered, running a hand down over Colin's ass clothed in a white pair with black outlining. "Funny how we've got the same fetish for once."

Colin pouted and nipped his neck. "You know you don't mind my kinks. They make sex interesting." He thrust his hips up against Tory's, and they both moaned slightly. "Let's dance like this."

The song had changed to a waltz, which was good, because one: Tory actually knew how to waltz, unlike the tango, and two: Colin still had his socks on, so Tory could spin him easily. They moved to the music, Colin laughing happily every time Tory twirled him, traversing the room in large circles and trying not to bump into furniture. Nearing the end of the song, Tory bent Colin over gracefully backwards and kissed him breathless, then pulled him up and spun him until the boy giggled dizzily and fell backward onto the bed. He held up his arms, and Tory fell on top of him, rolling to keep his weight off the smaller boy. They cuddled happily until they heard a _thunk_.

Sitting up curiously, they looked over the side of the bed where the champagne bottle had rolled off of it, realizing that Colin had left it on the bed when turning on the music. They grinned at each other, and Tory reached down, grasping the neck of the bottle before pulling it up to them.

"Dancing made me thirsty, how about you?" Tory asked, peeling off the foil in one neat piece.

Colin grabbed the shiny foil from him while he wiggled with the cork, having forgotten a corkscrew. The raven flopped back on the bed, twisting and smoothing the foil and watching it sparkle in the light until Tory managed to get the bottle open with a grunt and his teeth. He looked over at his boyfriend, who was busy being fascinated by the gold foil, and laughed at the distinctly catlike behavior before reaching over to take it away.

"Uh!" Colin protested as he grabbed it, but he pressed a hand against the boy's chest to keep him lying down.

"Open your mouth," he instructed, and when Colin did so, he carefully used both hands to balance the bottle while tipping some of the fizzy alcohol into Colin's mouth. The raven pressed the opening of the bottle up with his tongue to tell Tory when to stop, and swallowed. He grimaced at the taste, but opened his mouth for a second swallow of the bitter drink.

After he had given Colin another swallow, Tory tried to take a swig, but the weight of the large bottle caused him to overbalance and take too large a mouthful before he could tilt the bottle down again. His cheeks ballooned comically with the excess liquid and he had to take several small swallows so that he wouldn't choke while listening to Colin laugh hard next to him. When he could breathe again he set the bottle on the nightstand and pounced the boy in retaliation, pinning him to the bed and tickling him.

"S…stop, c-can't…breathe!" Colin gasped out in between choked laughter, his face turning red as he fought to stop laughing, yanking against Tory's iron grip on his wrists so that he could stop the other hand that was dancing over his tummy. "To-ry!"

Tory paused a moment, looking deliberately thoughtful. "I can't think of anything better to do at the moment, can you?" He asked teasingly, knowing Colin would come up with something, anything, interesting to do rather than be tickled.

Colin yanked on his hands lightly, testing Tory's grip, and when Tory didn't let go he quickly thought of something else to do. "Enema."

"What?"

"Enema. Let's do that."

"Enemy? Is that a game?"

"No. E-nem-uh. Putting liquid up your ass. Like I did with the Dr. Pepper during our pictures for The Chastity Month, remember? You said you wanted to try it, and to do it to me."

"We can do that with champagne?" Tory asked curiously, looking at the open bottle on the nightstand.

"Yeah," Colin said, sitting up as Tory let go of his hands to pick up the bottle and scrutinize it. "It's bubbly, it'll be fun. Wanna try it?"

"Yeah!" Tory agreed immediately. "It's too hard to drink it, so we might as well use it for something else."

"Go use the bathroom first, so it won't be all gross. That's what I did with the Dr. Pepper, otherwise it like makes you purge your system." Colin lay back on the bed. "I'll do it after you."

"All…right?" Tory got up and went to lock himself in the bathroom, and the moment the door shut Colin grabbed the shiny foil and smiled delightedly, playing with it in the light once more.

~*~

"You wanna go first so I can see how to do this?" Tory asked, berating himself mentally for not looking it up on the internet after seeing Colin's picture. He didn't like to be uninformed.

"Yeah, sure," Colin said, stepping into the bathtub and getting on his hands and knees. "It's actually pretty easy. With the Dr. Pepper I just shook it and then pulled the cap off and quickly shoved it up my ass, but since this can't shoot out like that, we'll just let gravity do the work." He pressed his chest to the bottom of the tub, hissing at the cold while sticking his ass in the air. "So…just press the open end in and tilt it up. It kind of takes a conscious effort to keep all the liquid in because it makes you feel _really_ full, but it's easy enough if you're concentrating on it."

"Ok," Tory said, and carefully stretched Colin's hole wider by pressing two fingers in and scissoring them apart, and then slid the opening of the bottle inside before upending it.

"Mmm…" Colin sighed as he felt the liquid sliding down inside of him. "I'll tell you when."

"Okay," Tory replied, but he didn't need Colin to tell him when to stop. When the liquid level in the bottle stopped going down, he tilted it horizontal again and slid it out, accidentally spilling a little in the tub. He watched as Colin clenched his ass to hold it in. "What does it feel like?" He asked curiously.

"Mmmmm…you'll find out soon enough," Colin turned his head to smile at Tory, sweating a little. "It's good. I can feel all the bubbles popping."

"How long do you hold it for?"

"I'm gonna let it out when the bubbles are gone," Colin said, "I don't want to hold it too long because it _**is**_ alcohol, and this is gonna make us tipsier than fuck."

Tory grinned. "Mission accomplished."

Colin laughed, and it sounded a little breathy. "Mm, yeah, I'm done now." He shifted back, kneeling in the tub and spreading his cheeks apart so that he could let it go. He sighed at the feeling of the warm alcohol running down his legs. He jerked a little when he felt a hand rubbing his lower back soothingly, and looked up in time for Tory to startle him with a kiss. He moaned into it, and when he was done pressing the champagne out of his rear he brought his arms up to Tory's neck, massaging warm liquid into the bigger boy's shoulders. They broke off for air, but Colin almost immediately resealed their lips, moaning loudly and running his fingers through Tory's flaming hair.

Surprised, Tory kept it up for a minute before pushing Colin back. Colin shot him a sinful smile, and he stared a moment before Colin leaned forward and nipped his neck, leaving a hickey. "Later, my turn," he said, pushing Colin away again, and the raven obligingly got up and stepped out of the tub, holding onto Tory for support until he steadied himself. He sat on the rim and grabbed the one-third full bottle of champagne, waiting until Tory got into position. He stared in fascination at the hot ass Tory presented to him, and bent forward, licking the closer butt cheek before mouthing it, leaving light bite marks.

"Colin??" Tory asked in confusion, looking over his shoulder, "aah!"

Colin shoved the mouth of the bottle into Tory's hole a little roughly, grinning at his boyfriend's bewildered look before tipping it up, letting the alcohol run down into Tory's ass.

Tory hissed at the feeling, his ass filling up quickly, and then moaned softly as he felt the bubbles nipping at his insides as they popped. He felt so full and warm, and it was hard not to just let it all pour back out of him, but he concentrated on holding it in, liking the delicious feeling of the bubbles. He was getting a little lightheaded, which confused him, and he was starting to feel a little too warm, even though he wasn't wearing anything. The bubbles stopped soon, and Colin helped him sit up so that he could unclench and let the liquid flow out. It felt just as good to let it out as to take it in, he decided. He watched as it went down the drain, his vision a little fuzzy, and shuddered a little when Colin poured the remainder of the bottle over his chest, the bubbly feeling prickling his chest.

"Colin?" He looked up. "I feel…Colin?" He stared at Colin's predatory grin. "What…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Guess who's got an ass that's going to be fucked?" Colin whispered seductively.

Tory looked at him, feeling slightly alarmed. "Colin, I don't think we should…I'm feeling weird. I'm hot, and—"

"**Very** hot," Colin interrupted in agreement, shifting forward and pressing their lips together. He ignored Tory's muffled protests, thrusting his tongue into Tory's mouth for an alcohol-laced kiss. Tory shuddered against him, and he broke it off, pulling Tory into a hug, running his fingers through Tory's hair and kissing the top of his head.

"Colin, I feel dizzy," Tory whispered, trying to pull away to look up at Colin, but Colin held on, standing up and helping Tory up forcefully as he did so. Tory stepped out of the tub, and they helped each other out into the hotel room. The radio was still on, playing quiet classical music.

"Then that answered my question," Colin said as they neared the bed.

"What?" Tory looked at him in confusion, "waah!"

Colin shoved Tory onto the bed on his back, climbing on after him and straddling his hips. "_**You've**_ got an ass that's going to be fucked," he smiled, "so lay still and let me do the work, dizzy-boy."

Tory felt a blush come to his face. "Colin, I don't think this is a good idea, I mean we're—mmmph!"

Colin cut him off with an open-mouthed kiss, seizing his partially hard cock and pumping it. He broke the kiss for air. "Drunk? I know. Fun, huh?" He grinned lewdly, leaning forward and licking Tory's lips as he shifted his hips so he could grind their forming erections together.

"Aaahn…" Tory's eyes glazed at the pleasure. "N-no, not fun, wrong word Colin, this isn't good…"

Colin cut him off with another kiss, rubbing their cocks together firmly while massaging the tense shoulders with his fingers. "Don't worry," he soothed, killing it with a perverse smile. "Tory-baby, you're my bitch tonight. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Tory looked at him in shock and protest, his blush deepening. He didn't know why he felt so embarrassed at Colin's behavior, but he couldn't help the shy, reserved feeling that his usually precautious mind was exuding. Colin started nipping at his neck, and he shuddered at the feeling. He also couldn't help the fact that Colin's dominating attitude was turning him on. It was conflicting with his common sense, and he struggled desperately to stay focused as his boyfriend started biting and sucking his nipples. "Colin, we should sleep off the alcohol," he tried, "AH!, w-we should stop this! Colin!" He arched up as the raven pinched his now-hypersensitive nipples.

Colin arched an eyebrow at him. "No. Why in fuck would I stop when you look so adorably edible?" He grinned and bent down, thrusting his tongue several times into Tory's navel in indication of what was soon to come. Tory gasped and moaned, reaching for his head and tangling fingers in his soft hair. He smirked and shifted his body down so that he could lick Tory's hard cock. "Just enjoy it, because we aren't stopping for anything."

"Wh-what if the doctor comes?" Tory tried, just to disprove Colin's assertion. Colin just grinned at him, and he blushed. "Colin…ah!"

Colin sucked Tory's cock into his mouth, relishing the precum that had already formed. He slowly sucked his own saliva off, letting go with a pop. "I love your cock," he whispered in appreciation, before swallowing it back down. Tory just sighed into the bed, his body hot and his cheeks burning as he tried not to picture the doctor walking in on them, because he knew Colin, drunk as he was, would make it a show just to embarrass everyone.

~*~

"I think my night's just about to end," Doctor Garrets said in a whisper to the woman—one of the less stuffy sponsors—he was talking with. He had had several glasses of champagne, and was starting to feel a little fuzzy. "I'm not much of a partier, and I tend to get sleepy when I've had this much to drink."

She laughed and glanced over her shoulder. "Are you going to slip off to your room? You'd better check to make sure no one's watching, I know my husband and a couple of the other men want to talk to you, but I'm sure it can wait until morning. Shall I distract them so you can escape?" She winked at him conspiratorially.

He did intend to just go back to his and the boys' room and sleep the rest of the night, and did a quick perfunctory glance around the room to see if anyone seemed like they would miss him. Wait a second…he couldn't see either Tory or Colin anywhere. He and the woman were standing near enough to the concession table to hear a couple of waiters puzzling over the number of bottles of champagne, and quickly putting two and two together he paled. He set his nearly empty glass on a passing waiter's tray and picked up a full one, earning a puzzled look from the woman he had been conversing with.

"Weren't you going to—"

"Trust me," he cut her off smoothly with a bright smile. "Nothing in the **world** could make me go to that roo…I mean, leave this lovely party. Now, what were you talking about before I so rudely interrupted?"

~*~

"Ahhh…" Tory moaned into a pillow as Colin licked at his tight pucker. He was on his knees, his ass in the air, hugging the pillow while Colin rimmed him, and was painfully hard, because his boyfriend had refused to let him cum from the blowjob.

"Mmm, you taste like champagne," Colin whispered, licking him from perineum to cleft. "You should have just held it so I could drink it out of you."

"COLIN, don't say that," Tory hissed in embarrassment, his cheeks as red as his hair, making his freckles look darker. "Just…just do it already, okay?"

"Fine," Colin laughed, kneeling up with a parting kiss to Tory's hole. "So you know, I'm not going to prep you. I'm going to take you rough and hard, okay?"

"What?" Tory looked over his shoulder at Colin, a slightly frightened frown on his face. "You're not gonna use lube?"

"Nah, saliva's enough," Colin grinned. "You know you want me to fuck you hard, showing you who owns your sexy ass. We're drunk, we might not remember it in the morning, so I have to make sure you ache enough to still know who your master is when we wake up."

Tory blushed hard, staring at Colin and feeling his cock twitch in agreement. He wanted to cum, but he knew Colin wouldn't let him cum without first being buried deep in his ass, so he arched his butt back towards Colin to show him he wanted it. Colin smirked and smacked his ass, making him jerk away in shock.

"What?"

"Looked fun." Colin bent and kissed the rapidly pinkening cheeks, one and then the other, and then straightened up, spitting into his hand massaging his shaft a few times before pressing the tip to Tory's hole. "Ready?" He didn't wait for an answer, bending over and wrapping his arms around Tory's waist and pressing in.

Tory whimpered at the intrusion, squeezing his pillow tightly. "Colin, go slower, it hurts," he pleaded, sighing when Colin slowed down. "Thank you…"

Colin settled his hips up against his boyfriend's ass and kissed the back of the lightly freckled neck, pausing a moment to let Tory adjust since he didn't want to really hurt him. "Ready?" This time he waited until Tory nodded faintly. Then he pulled out and slammed back in, smiling at Tory's cry of shock, pleasure, and pain.

He undulated his hips, beginning a rhythm and increasing his pace, hugging Tory tightly and then rubbing his hands first down the torso and then down the back as he straightened up. He gripped Tory's hips and rocked them together, showing the boy physically that he wanted him to thrust back to meet his movements. Tory got the hint and did as he commanded, and he moaned in satisfaction at the way their bodies met forcefully, over and over, driving them deeper into pleasure.

Colin scowled over at the radio, which was playing the end of a slow piano piece and conflicting with his rhythm spectacularly. As if to taunt him, it started up another slow movement from the same score, and he decided defiantly to just drown it out. He bent down, licking Tory's ear. "Scream for me, bitch," he growled, and angled his hips to peg Tory's prostate. He smirked in satisfaction as Tory did just that, and turned his head, sticking his tongue out childishly at the radio. He slammed his hips even harder into Tory's ass as he felt his climax coming, and soon after wrapped his arms around Tory's waist again, groaning in pleasure as he came inside his lover.

Pulling out of Tory, his alcohol-buzzed brain then remembered that he hadn't gotten Tory off, and that the redhead must be painfully close. He helped Tory turn over to lie on his back, and whispered "sorry" before sliding down to continue his blowjob from earlier. Tory whimpered softly and quickly stiffened, cumming in his mouth with a quiet "Colin…" A hand touched his hair and he smiled as he finished swallowing, then bent a little further down to lick his own cum seeping from Tory's reddened hole. Finishing up, he crawled up Tory's body to lie on top, pulling a blanket over them in recognition of Tory's aversion to the doctor seeing them naked before feeling warm arms slide around his neck.

"The new year is wrapping up, all you classical fans," a smooth, deep voice issued from the radio as they lay there. "We're going to do a little countdown to 2010, so we hope all of you out there have someone special to welcome in the New Year with. It's eleven fifty-nine, so count with me, ten, nine, eight…"

"Kiss me, Colin," Tory whispered quietly, "please?"

Colin looked up into Tory's almost pleading gaze, and couldn't help but smile at Tory's eagerness for the romantic gesture. "Yeah."

"…two, one, Happy New Year, everyone! In celebration, we're going to play a classical favorite, the Symphony adaption of New Year's Day as made famous by the European band U2…"

Neither Tory nor Colin were paying attention to the quiet, pretty music that filled the background as they were currently locked in a passionate, almost desperate kiss. When they broke apart, Tory was crying silently, and they hugged tightly in comfort, whispering their love as the long, tiring night and the alcohol finally caught up to them, pulling them down underneath the heavy veil of sleep.

~*~

"Are you awake?"

Tory heard Colin whisper into the dark, and he squeezed the boy lying on top of him. "Yeah." He answered quietly, staring out the window where it was still dark, a light in the parking lot shining through the blinds. He listened to the doctor snore in the bed next to theirs.

Colin sighed, the warm breath fluttering over Tory's collarbone. "My head hurts."

Tory sighed too. "Yeah. And my ass. I didn't forget."

Colin pressed his forehead into Tory's neck, listening to the pulse next to his ear. "I can't bring myself to regret it, even with the alcohol's aftereffects." He smiled, a small bitter one of self-depreciation. "Sorry though."

Tory squeezed him again in forgiveness. "I liked it, until I woke up with a killer headache at five in the morning." He smiled into the darkness. "It got me thinking though."

"Mm?"

"About how most of the time we do all sorts of kinky shit when we're having sex. I mean, we even just got drunk, for God's sake."

Colin bit his lip. "But I like kinky stuff," he protested in a small voice.

Tory sighed. "I do too, you know," he admitted, "even if I don't say it most of the time. But even so, I don't ever want to do what we just did again. I mean, it felt like we just sucked all of the love out of it and screwed for no reason. I know that's not what happened, but…" He sighed. "I don't know, Colin. I just don't ever want it to be about kinky sex and we forget how much we love each other. What we just did had no love in it, it was about sex. I don't like the thought of that."

"…I don't either," Colin answered, frowning as he thought about it. "I'm sorry." He buried his face back into Tory's neck in repentance.

"Not your fault, I'm just as guilty as you are, more maybe because I didn't stop you even though my conscience was telling me to just make us sleep it off." Tory hugged Colin tight. "But it's in the past. It was one time, and it was a good mistake to make so that we could learn a lesson. And hey, it's New Year's, right? Let's make a resolution. How about…no matter how much kinky shit we do to each other, let's make love at least once a week, to remind ourselves why we do it."

Colin smiled against Tory's neck, kissing it. "Agreed."

"Because I love you more than anything in the world," Tory said seriously, blushing just a little.

Colin looked up, staring into the face of the boy he loved so much. "Me too," he sighed in contentment, bending for a warm, slow kiss. As they parted, the doctor gave a particularly loud snort and they both flinched. "I need Tylenol," Colin groaned, rubbing his temples as he sat up.

"Yeah, cuz if you think this is bad, wait till he wakes up and starts yelling at us for the empty bottle in the tub." Tory pointed out, getting off the bed. Colin groaned again, following him into the bathroom for medicine.

"I'm glad you're here with me to share the torture, as sadistic as that sounds," Colin said as Tory swallowed two pills with water, and the redhead laughed quietly.

"For better or for worse, right?" He wrapped his arms around Colin's waist from behind as the shorter boy took two pain relievers as well, kissing the soft hair that tickled his nose.

Colin sighed and turned around in his arms for a hug. "On the bright side, after the doctor's lecture later this morning, the new year can only get _better_."

Tory grinned. "Hear hear."

They walked back to bed and curled up in each other's arms, intending to sleep off as much headache as possible before they had to suffer the doctor's wrath, and pressed their lips together for one more kiss, one of many they intended to share in the New Year.

~*~*~*~

xD It's fun to make their drunk types opposite of their usual personalities, especially Colin. Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
